


Broken Promises

by Erin_Dragneel



Series: The Angel from the First World(But a Demon in Disguise) [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Darn, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wait I already tagged that, What Have I Done, i just need more tags, i'm too tired for this, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin_Dragneel/pseuds/Erin_Dragneel
Summary: After 4 years, Em and Ray have finally come back to the Chaotix. But something's wrong. Do Em and Ray have different reasons for coming back other than rejoining their "Family"? What dark secrets are they hiding? Are any of the Chaotix members safe from what happens next?





	1. We're Home.

**Author's Note:**

> Too lazy to add any tags right now. I'll go back and do it later, kay?

A willow tree sits atop a hill, overlooking a small wood cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney at the edge of the woods. Suddenly, two shadowy figures drop down from the tree, landing in crouched positions. They stood up to reveal themselves as a yellow flying squirrel and a peach cat. They faced the cabin slowly.

"S-s-so... we're f-finally b-back here. After a-all these y-years"

"...Y-yeah..."

The squirrel looked at his partner concerned.

"Y-y'know... we c-c-can always c-c-come back l-l-later to d-d-do this."

The cat crossed her arms and shook her head, clearly aggravated.

"N-no. Let's just get this over with."

And with that being said she started heading down the hill towards they cabin the once called home. The squirrel only sighed and shook his head sadly as he followed her down the slope. By the time he caught up to her she was already at the door, hand poised, ready to knock. She didn't. As he looked closer at her face, he saw a tear roll down her cheek. his eyes widened slightly, full of sympathy. he turned her around and pulled her into a hug. She stood there unmoving for a moment, then hugged back, sobbing into his shoulder. She had to lean down, him being 3 feet shorter than her.

"I-it's gonna b-be f-fine.... I-I hope..."

The embrace lasted for another minute and then they parted. The cat smiled softly at him, feeling still sad but slightly more confident. The squirrel smiled back at her, trying to feel brave for what they were going to do. She faced the door once again and looked at him. He nodded,raising his own gloved hand. On the count of three, they knocked. They heard shuffling inside and muffled voices. One voice got louder than the rest.

"Hold on! I'm coming! Just... one sec!"

The two outside cringed when something crashed after the voice said 'Just'. They froze in anticipation as they heard footsteps come close to the door. Their hearts pounded as the door creaked open to reveal a red, yellow, and black armadillo. There was still silence for heartbeat before the cat and squirrel tackled the armadillo- in a hug. It took the armadillo a moment to register who exactly was hugging him before he returned the hug with such force it rivaled their own. A full minute passed before they let go, looking into each other's eyes, tears brimming with joy. The armadillo was first to speak.

"R-ray.... Em... we've missed you two so much, I...I.... I can't believe it..." As he was stuttering, Ray hugged him again, happy to see the one he called 'brother' again.

"M-mighty.... I missed y-you s-s-so m-much!" Mighty hugged back, tears falling as he reunited with his adopted little brother. Em stood to the side, letting them enjoy this moment. As they broke away they were all startled by a loud, raspy voice from inside:

"Mighty! What's taking ya so long?! Who's there?!" 

Mighty smiled as he called back, "I'll come in there and show you Vector! Hold on!" He was still smiling as he turned towards Ray and E once again. 

"Well? Come on in. The others will be overjoyed to see you again!" 

He led them inside and around the corner, into a small living room where three others were. As they entered, Em and Ray took note of their surroundings and who was in the room. There was a small box TV to the left of them in the corner. In front of it sat a honeybee named Charmy. A little ways away from him was a couch and sprawled on top of it was Vector the crocodile, who nearly fell off when he saw who entered the room. Next to him was a small coffee table and standing next to that was a purple chameleon, Espio, who was holding a cup of tea. All three stood (or sat!) there, shocked in pure amazement and joy at who they saw before them. 

"Em... Ray...?!" Charmy was soon buzzing all over the place yelling happily that Em and Ray were back! The two whos name's were being hollered everywhere by the ecstatic child laughed at his enthusiasm. After Charmy looked like he was almost done, Vector came over and clapped them both on the back, grinning hugely, which wasn't that hard to do, having a huge mouth. 

"Welcome back guys! We've all missed ya lots!" Em and Ray winced but smiled nonetheless. Then, after Vector backed up they turned to see Espio. he was still in the same place as he was when they entered. slowly he turned and placed his cup on the coffee table, then faced Em. Her breath caught in her throat as she looked to see what her loved one would do. Suddenly, Espio darted forward and wrapped her in a tight but loving hug. Em froze at the sudden gesture, but then tears started forming in her eyes and she hugged him back, just as tight.

“Espio… I missed you so much… my love...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww... how sweet! A couple reunited! Too bad things will get... 'dark' in the next chapter for them!~
> 
> *insane laughs at her terribly timed pun*


	2. Monster

As the couple embraced for another few minutes, the others present in the room looked on, happiness for the two openly expressed on their faces. They parted and clutched the other's hands, rings flashing in the sunlight trailing in from the window. 

"Where... where have you two been?"

Em looked at her husband, the light that was there before slowly fading. She exchanged a long glance with Ray.

"Well, at first we had a whole lot of missions that we never had any time to come back, and with the league still being in shambles after the attack, and well, then we had gotten, well we-we-we had just gone on a long mission, is all... a-and Ray and I had to do it, it was too risky for any of the other's, a-and I put Bark in c-charge of the League w-while we w-were gone, s-so i-it's nothing to be majorly worried about, r-really!"

The others in the room exchanged glances, a bit skeptic of her answer. Ray looked at his mentor nervously, afraid that the ever-intelligent ninja would be aware of what really happened. He narrowed his eyes at her, fully aware that she wasn't telling the full truth.

"You're stuttering. You only stutter when you're either nervous or lying"

Em's breath caught in her throat. ' _He knows!'_ she thought, slowly starting to panic. She took a few steps back, suddenly cautious. Ray suddenly darted from Mighty's side to stand behind Em, both mentor and apprentice assassins wary of what might occur. Espio's narrowed eyes narrowed even more so in suspicion, this time at Ray's actions, while Mighty looked confused and slightly startled at Ray's sudden movement. Em turned her head to look at him, despair evident in her gaze. Ray returned it with as much  They both had the same thought blaze through their minds:

 ' _If we don't do this, more people than just us will **die'**_

The four other mobians in the room tensed up when the duo's gazes flashed with anguish, guilt, and then suddenly, hardened with resolve. Almost immediately, the two's posture relaxed and they closed their eyes, heads tilted slightly down and shadowing their eyes as they mentally prepared themselves for the unbearable task they were about to do. Words from months ago rang out in their minds, words that even now still weigh down their hearts with guilt.

 

_"I have a job for you two, and if you don't get it done, then you, along with everyone on Mobius, will **suffer**." _

 

As their two friends stood there, frozen in front of them, the other four members of the Chaotix glanced at each other uneasily, put off by their unusually stiff behavior, Espio especially. After all, Em and Ray were known for being cheerful, upbeat, and outgoing, Ray even more so after Em took him under her wing and mentored him. So why were they-- 

His train of thought was cut short as a quiet murmur came from Em, slowly growing louder to the point where they could  _just_ make out the words.

_"...I sleep all day, I prowl at night, do anything to feel alive..."_

She was singing.

_"I'm in the end, just, what you made me... "_

Oh.

_**Oh.** _

Espio's eyes widened when he caught hold of the words. He took a shaky step back, the other three's eyes flickered to him.

He  _knew_ that song. And whenever she sang it...

_It was never a good thing._

_" ...I look the same, but I'm not fine, the master of my own disguise... If you knew the truth, you'd probably hate me..."_

She tilted her head up slightly to the point where you could make out a steely glint in her eyes. Ray looked similar. Charmy, who had been hovering in the air quickly flew behind Vector, peeking from behind him, scared. Mighty looked so confused, hurt and concern in his eyes. He stepped towards Ray, holding out a quivering hand. Espio's gaze immediately went to him. He began to hold out an arm to stop him when another verse rang out, this time from Ray.

_"I need a fight... I've got you, in my sights... only one of us will make it out alive..."_

Mighty quickly retracted his hand, alarm flashing through his eyes.

"R-ray...?" Was all he managed to get out before they struck.

Jumping back, Espio barely caught the two words mouthed from Em as she swung her sword at him.

_I'm sorry_

* * *

 

_"I'm turning into a monster... you better run and hide..."_

 

* * *

 

They never got the chance to fight back.

They struck quickly and with calculating precision. They went for the fatal parts, he observed. But something seemed off about the way they went on disposing of them. Their movements were more dragged out, instead of going quickly and painlessly he felt nearly every cut and incision to his skin. 

 _'This isn't like them'_  he thought,  _'In both ways. They'd never harm us, so... why?'_

Espio coughed, choking on the blood coming up his throat as the one he loved removed the sword from his abdomen. It was akin to a horror movie, he mused dryly. They really had gone all out. The bodies of his comrades lay strewn across the floor, blood seeping from each of their wounds. Ray, he noticed, was standing above the body of Mighty, blood slowly dripping from the pocket knife he held clutched in his gloved hand. Espio turned his blurring gaze from Ray's hand to his face. He was shaking, a single tear rolling down his cheek. He turned his sights from Ray to Mighty.

_~~(If you don't want to read the descriptions then you can skip ahead)~~ _

He looked horrible. Blood was seeping from a long jagged cut ranging all the way from his right shoulder to his lower left side. There was a gnarly crack on his shell, from where he had been hit particularly well from the butt of one of Ray's guns. his eyes appeared glazed over, but Espio could see the hardly visible rise and fall of his chest. It was so small, he could barely see it. He guessed from the way Ray was acting he couldn't see it.

He shifted his gaze to his two closest friends. Vector was in a heap on the ground, the blood from two hideous gashes across his back streaming down his scaled hide. From this angle, he couldn't see his face but he assumed it was pale and red-streaked. His beloved headphones lay strewn in front of him, mere inches from his limp outstretched hand.

Not even poor Charmy was spared from this bloodbath. One of the child's wings was split down the center in two. He internally winced. If they somehow survived this, the bee would never be able to fly again. The rest of his small body looked no better. There was a small ashen hole, just beneath his heart from where a blast from Ray's laser gun had struck him. A head wound trickled the gooey red fluid down his face from beneath a crack in his helmet. Two razor cuts streaked across his stomach, dirtying his vest with red.

~~_(All clear!)_ ~~

He turned his eyes from the child when he heard a small sob that hadn't come from Ray. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment and another sob was heard. Fighting against the agonizing pain emanating through his whole form he cracked his eyes open again to stare into the glassy eyes of his wife. She was crying, tears pouring down her face, her lips mouthing an endless stream of 'I'm sorry's. Slowly he raised his hand to her confusion and betrayal written across his face. Shaking her head and cradling it, she intertwined her hand with his, firmly gripping it. They locked eyes and he saw her move her lips in one last soundless whisper.

_"We didn't want to do this to you."_

_"We had no choice."_

_"Please, forgive us."_

Espio's eyes widened. He then nodded slowly, a small cracked smile making itself known on his face and a tear fell from his eye. 

The door creaked open.

"Guys...?"

Em and Ray's heads whipped up and around to the door and their eyes widened. Standing there in the doorway was Julie-Su and right behind her was Knuckles. Taking in the scene quickly Julie-Su's eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hand as Knuckles gasped. The last thing Espio heard and saw before fading in unconsciousness was two blurs of peach pink and yellow lanching at the two echidnas and the words 

_"No witnesses"_

* * *

 

_"I have a job for you two, and if you don't get it done, then you, along with everyone on Mobius, will **suffer**." _

_"The Chaotix need to... disappear. You two seem like the perfect people for the job"_

_"And remember, **no witnesses.** "_

 

 

 

_"I'm turning into a monster..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Aww... how sweet! A couple reunited! Too bad things will get... 'dark' in the next chapter for them!~ 
> 
> *insane laughs at her terribly timed pun*


End file.
